


'Till Kingdom Come

by flower_crown



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: Jinhyuk is 23 years old and he really doesn't want to be in this party.Or a Royalty AU wherePrince Jinhyuk and Prince Wooseok first meet at a ballroom for Jinhyuk birthday.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	'Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> This started like "If I write a royalty AU instead of the vampires AU, hahaha, unless...
> 
> Title by Red Velvet - Kingdom Come
> 
> I hope this is not that bad.

Jinhyuk is bored in the balcony watching at the scene in front of him, the place was decorated nicely and very fancy, all in tones of brown and gold, the curtains were from the finest silk, the tables and chairs of the most expensive wood, the cutlery made of gold. 

The people in there were dressed very elegant wearing their best attires, the most expensive jewelry, trying to impress each other to whom is the best among them.

It’s kind of shallow. 

But Jinhyuk can’t stop this madness yet, because all this people are gathered there for his twenty third birthday, the young ladies all dressed up and with their makeup and hair neatly done. The gentleman using their best suits or tuxedos. 

While He is dressed in his uniform, at his young age has just being named sergeant, his all black suit, with silver details stand up a lot, at difference with the decoration of the big salon. But is his crown what gives the killer touch, his face looks more elegant, his brown eyes shine more and look deeper when you look at them. 

Prince Jinhyuk, from the Lee dynasty, is the next in line to take the throne of the kingdom. This party is just he can choose a potential partner, but Jinhyuk just doesn’t look interested. 

His chin is rested in his hand, body bend at the front, elbow in the drilling, observant to the people below him. 

It’s a familiar voice what takes him out of his gazing “Do you fancy someone yet?” The voice said. 

“Not quite” Jinhyuk answer “perhaps I should ask Jin-ha for the first dance, her friends would get mad at that” for the first time in the night he looks interested in something, Seungyoun funny banther never fails to make him smile. 

Seungyoun, the captain of the guards, even though he and Jinhyuk have the same age, Seungyoun scaled the rankings quicklier that him, Seungyoun was just too good at everything, he truly is an all-rounder. 

As his best friend Seungyoun has always tried to comfort him, knowing too well, how Jinhyuk feels about arranged marriages, he is a hopeless romantic, he wants to fall in love just at first sight just like the fairy tales. That they used to read when they were children. 

"C'mon, Jinhyuk you could have whoever you want" Jinhyuk looked at him, his eyes expressing his thoughts "I heard that the ice Prince is coming, maybe you could ask him for the first dance, your highness" Seungyoun tells him with a teasing smile. 

Jinhyuk has heard the rumours about the ice Prince, well, Prince Kim Wooseok, for the Northern Kingdom. 

Well the only rumor that there is about Prince Wooseok's that he is just too beautiful and that his cold eyes cold kill a man in a heartbeat. He is known for not being too friendly, just coldly polite and if you don't make an impression to him the weight of his ignorance. So yeah Jinhyuk is intimidated. 

"And to risk my pride in front of all my people 

When he refuse it, I don't think so" he just shakes his head they continue their conversation, until the voice of the announcer caught his attention, is show time and Jinhyuk only sighs. 

The announcer voice was strong and clear when he introduce his parents and then his sister, they looking confident as ever and he feels nervous as always. 

When his name was called, he tries his best to look composed, Seungyoun trying not to laugh after him. 

23 years doing this and he still is not used to all the attention. He smiles and nods to the people in the ballroom, his eyes trying to look at everything and anything at the same time. 

Every single person in the ballroom smiles back at him, is something that Jinhyuk likes about him, ever since he was little, if he smiled at someone that someone automatically smiled back at him, his people called him the sun Prince for that matter. 

When he finished his tour around the ballroom smiling and greeting to all the persons there, He continued walking towards his parents and Jin-ha so they could start the party with the brindis and the first dance. 

He was close to them when he notice that the king and Queen were with more persons than her daughter, there were two more, a man in his late forties and younger one they were both turned so he can't see their faces properly. The only thing he sees is that both have crowns in their head. So they must be from another kingdom. 

When his father spot him he made a sign for him to get closer. It was only when his father talk that he notice who are this persons. 

"Jinhyuk, I want to introduce you our guest, King Kim Woo young and Prince Wooseok from the Northern Kingdom" his father says. 

Jinhyuk bows a little to the bother of them "your majesty, your highness it's an honour to meet you" he says before giving them a smile 

"The honor is ours, Prince, thank you for inviting us is a lovely venue" The king says "So How old are you? If I can ask" he asks. 

"of course, your majesty, I'm 23 years old today" Jinhyuk answers. 

"Look at the conscience, our Wooseok is going to be 23 in a few months too" now that the name is mentioned again the ice Prince look at them a shyly and small smile in his lips. 

And there is when Jinhyuk heart stops, in front of him is the most beautiful person to ever exists. So the rumours are true, Prince Wooseok is the most beautiful man in the world. 

His factions are delicate yet manly, his big, chocolate colored eyes making him look cute, but is his outfit, all white with details in gold the one that makes him stand out in the ballroom, Jinhyuk should feel jealous because he is stealing his spotlight but he just feels entranced by this person. 

"Prince Jinhyuk, could you show Wooseok the castle? I think he would like to see it" the king ask with a warm smile in his face. 

Jinhyuk only nods then turns to Wooseok "would you be good with that my Prince?" he asks Wooseok, the ice Prince shyly nods at him, Jinhyuk offers his arm to him and Wooseok links his arm with him and let be pulled by Jinhyuk. 

They start walking around the ballroom, the guests in there looking at them, with mouths and eyes wide open but bowing at them politely. 

Jinhyuk can feel Wooseok tensing in his arm, the taller men turns his head a little to murmur to his partner "Are you good, my Prince?" Wooseok turns his head at him, his cheeks flushed red "I don't like all the attention that we are getting" he says with a smile voice. 

"oh follow me then, I can take you to a calmer place" Jinhyuk looked around to find Seungyoun and when he spot him, he made a sign with his head and the other boy nodded back. 

Jinhyuk lead Wooseok to one of the balconies. The one with the view to the garden. He felt Wooseok grip in his arm relax. 

"Better?" He asks Wooseok. 

"Yes thank you" Wooseok gives him a smile and Jinhyuk can feel his heart skip a bit, is the most beautiful thing that he has seen. He knows that he should be affected for this kind of things but he can't help himself. 

"Can I ask you something?" Jinhyuk said to the younger and Wooseok nods. 

"Why are you so nervous?, you're a Prince too, is normal to us to be in this kind of party" they are now resting their arms in the board of the balcony, Wooseok is not looking at thin instead looking at the sky to the stars. 

" I don't know either, I just don't like it, the people watching and criticizing you for every move you do, I don't know is tiring. Are you not tired of it?" he ask at him 

"not really, I'm not that much in the castle, I spend more of my time in the fields, racing and travelling to other kingdoms to meetings so. This is kind of new for me, but today is specially good" He explains and then gives Wooseok one of his smiles.

Wooseok can't stop his smile, wow he really is the sun, he thought to himself. "So my Prince, what do you like the most of this night?" Wooseok asks. 

Jinhyuk pretends to think about it, his eyes looking at the stars he can feel the other Prince gaze in the side of his face, he turns his head to see Wooseok eyes "you" he lets out, the younger prince looks surprised at the sudden answer so before Wooseok can say something he adds "Meeting you, my Prince, there were so many rumors about you that I really wanted to meet you" 

Wooseok was quiet, his eyes now looking at Jinhyuk medals appreciating how the uniform make Jinhyuk look more handsome that he already is. 

"Did I make you uncomfortable my Prince?" Jinhyuk ask him after a moment, his eyes looking worried Wooseok gives him a smile and shakes his head no, when he speaks again he is looking at the older Prince face "No, actually, I wanted to thank you for letting me breath a moment, I was being uncomfortable in the party". 

They keep talking in the comfort of the balcony and the starts, Wooseok told him how he learned how to use the sword and even fighting but he really wasn't interested in continuing his training he preferred to read, paint, play the piano to analyse things. So He always trust his captain Lee Hangyul, he tells Jinhyuk that he is in here with them acting as a bodyguard to him and his dad. 

Jinhyuk was going to say another thing when Seungyoun appeared behind them, porting his serious face, the one he reserves to talk to him when people is around them. 

"Your highness, your parents wants to open the dance in the ballroom" Seungyoun told him after giving them a slight bow. 

Jinhyuk turned his head towards Wooseok, the face of the younger one was expressionless, so Jinhyuk doesn't know if he is good with that, they not being together for a while. 

So Jinhyuk takes courage and asks "Do you want to dance with me?" Wooseok stared at him "It's good if you don't want to do it, I mean---" Wooseok cut him off taking his hand and smiling at him "yes, I would like to dance with you" Jinhyuk couldn't stop his smile, he took Wooseok arm and linked to his, both princes enter the ballroom. The guests turning to see them. The announcer says that now is the time for Prince Jinhyuk to open the dance. 

Jinhyuk guides Wooseok to the center, now that the other boy is in front of him, He can feel that Wooseok is tense, He put his left hand up so Wooseok could hold it, his right hand going to Wooseok waist and he pulls him closer, their faces now a bit closer and Jinhyuk took the moment to whisper "Breath, it's just me and you, right?" then he was smiling at Wooseok, and he smiled back at him. 

They started dancing, slow and a little insecure, Jinhyuk guiding Wooseok through the ballroom. Everyone was watching them astonished at how good they look together, how their suits complement each other so well. 

While all the focus was on Jinhyuk and Wooseok, Hangyul got closer to King Woo young to give him a message "Your Majesty, The King and Queen have postponed the meeting for tomorrow afternoon" 

The King was watching Wooseok face, is the first time he has seen Wooseok this relaxed in a party like this, He turns at Hangyul "Don't worry, Captain, I think I know why the King and Queen did it and I think is totally correct" 

Wooseok and Jinhyuk keep dancing their faces all smiling and shining. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in twitter @pinkjaackets or @berethkings.


End file.
